


Jealous Night (Yandere Larry Oneshot)

by M_Of_Fandoms



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Jealousy, Kidnapping, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Possibly Unrequited Love, Yandere, Yandere Larry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 16:11:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20978711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Of_Fandoms/pseuds/M_Of_Fandoms
Summary: Larry catches Travis dancing with Sal, and finally snaps.





	Jealous Night (Yandere Larry Oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

> So I remember waking up at 2 A.M., writing this out, and then passing out. I found this again today in class, and decided to edit it and post it, as I’m actually surprised it was legible. (Don’t worry, I edited it, so it won’t sound like I was sleeping while making it) So uh. Yeah. Short little oneshot. Enjoy.

Larry was trembling. Bad. God, he was vibrating with pure, undiluted rage. That was his Sally. His baby blue. His love. And yet, that blonde haired bitch decided to touch him like that? At prom, no less. On his night. His night to confess. Not that homophobic bastard’s.

Larry stepped forward, his shaking ceasing as he wrapped a thick arm around Sal’s waist as he danced with Travis. He buried his nose into blue locks, not bothering to hide his deep inhale of the bluenette’s scent. (His heart fluttered- Larry bought him that shampoo. He almost purred at the smell) 

“Hey, baby blue. Mind if I take you for a bit?” Larry could feel the heat rush to the top of Sal’s ears, chuckling at the cute boy’s flustered blush.

“U-um. Sure!” Sal managed to squeak. Larry cooed a soft ‘aaaww’ at the adorable noise, heart melting at Sal’s giggle. 

“WE were dancing, so fuck off.” Travis growled.

“Travis!” Sal gasped.

“What else were you expecting, Sal?” Larry grinned from behind Sal, aiming his words like a dagger. “He’s just a bitchy daddy’s boy. Ain’t that right, asshole?” Travis growled, his eyes shining with a watery film as he stomped away. Sal turned to him, crossing his arms.

“What did I say about playing nice?” Larry just rolled his eyes.

“Sal, dude. He’s only nice to you. He’s an ass to the rest of the group. And besides, I know he’s still rude to you, too.” Sal sighed, shaking his head.

“Still… please. Just. Give him a chance.” Larry tightened his jaw, flexing the muscles underneath.

“I’ll give him a chance when he stops flirting with you. Asshole doesn’t deserve you,” Larry growled. Sal seemed to blink, and something clicked in his head.

“Ar- are you jealous of Travis?” Larry stiffened, clenching his fists opened and closed. “Larry Face, you realize no one could ever replace you, right? You’re my best bro, and my first real friend. I love you, dude. I always will. And trust me, no one’s taking me away from you.” Larry felt himself relax at Sal’s reassurance. The blue boy always knew what to say to calm him, and fill him with that giddy warmth he loved so much. 

“Thanks, bro. Can we just. Get outta here? I just want to be alone with you right now.” Sal blinked, then his eyes crinkled in that way that told Larry that he was giving him a soft smile, one reserved only for him. 

“Of course, man. Do you wanna head back to the apartments? We could go to the treehouse and use those fuzzy blankets your mom bought us.” Larry nodded, his head swimming with the possibility of pulling Sal close and just snuggling the blue haired boy to sleep.

“Sounds like a plan, Sally Face. C’mon, let’s get walking.” 

. . . . .

“Dude, I love your mom. She’s so amazing,” Sal said, sipping his coco as he leaned against Larry’s left shoulder. The brunette nodded, smiling at Sal’s little yawn. 

“You tired, Sally?” Larry whispered. Sal just nodded and snuggled closer, his high heels scraping on the wood as he pulled his legs up to his thighs. Larry chuckled as the other nuzzled into his chest, his heart beating with a new enthusiasm.

“Mmm… warm,” Sal whispered, his hand relaxing until the mug dropped to the ground. Larry smiled, pleased to see the other fall limp against his chest.

“Yeah, those drugs will make you feel warm, Sally Face,” Larry murmured as he stood, laying Sal down to avoid the broken glass. He had one shot at this, and he didn’t need Sal bleeding on top of everything else. 

. . . . .

“You know, Sally Face. You didn’t make this easy on me.” Larry grinned, Sal’s slight shiver sending a pleasant hum through his body. “Sneaking you down here, coming up with a valid excuse on why you’re gone, stealing your drugs. You really are a lot of work.” Sal whimpered again, straining his hands. Larry drank the sight in, his heart bursting.

The male sat in a wooden chair, four straps attached to hold his legs and arms to its wood. He rested with a black, satin blindfold on his head, with a gray, cotton nightgown covering his body. The flickering basement light bathed him in an angelic glow, causing Larry’s heart to race faster. He inched forward, placing a small kiss on the boy’s temple.

“Don’t worry Sal. It was all worth it. After all. You’re mine now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Criticism and kudos welcome! ALSO! THANK YOU FOR ALL THE LOVE, MY COOKIES! My readers are all sweet cookies, so ya’ll are getting called cookies. No objections. Have a nice day!


End file.
